


Little Bit

by doctahlectah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Rating May Change, post-ACWNR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctahlectah/pseuds/doctahlectah
Summary: Two men were sipping on their teas in a comfortable silence until Erwin spoke. "It won't break, Levi."Realizing he referred to the way Levi was holding the cup, Levi tsked, ready to tell him to mind his own business but stopped dead in his tracks with what the blonde man said next. "I made sure of it."Levi frowned."What do you mean by that?"





	Little Bit

Levi was bored.

He himself found it hard to believe but after a day of training, he was looking for something to entertain himself and failing to do so. There weren't many places to roam around the castle and one could only put up with Hange Zoe to a certain extent. 

That's why Erwin coming back from the capital was somewhat a change of pace. Ever since the first expedition which has changed everything between them, they happened to communicate more. Often going over the expedition plans together, Erwin consulting Levi about them or rather Levi frankly telling what he thinks that needs to change. Unlike other subordinates who seemed uneasy around the squad leader, even more so than they are around the commander, Levi found it easy to talk to him. And Erwin's attitude towards him were nothing but respectful and courteous. Sure, he was always civilized but Levi noticed when he was talking to others, he didn't really see them. Whether it may be a recruit or a superior officer, Erwin Smith wouldn't reveal more than what he intented them to see.

Levi felt _seen_. And he felt he's seen Erwin.

Upon hearing that Erwin had arrived, he knocked on his door and entered when he heard a "Come in".

The room was rather small. His bed was situated next to the wall, with a chimney and a bookcase near and his desk in front of the doubled windows. The evening was beginning to set and the room felt warmer than the corridors.

Erwin, as usual, was sitting at his desk with some documents in his hand. He greeted Levi with a nod as the raven took a seat across the desk. 

"How was it?" he inquired.

Erwin told him how the council was first reluctant to provide them funding, but with the leverage Erwin had on the former general, they had no choice but to obey. As he finished explaining, he walked up to the cupboard under the bookcase and turned to Levi with two ceramic tea cups in his hands. "I'm going to prepare myself some tea, would you like one?"

Levi shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

When Erwin returned to the room with two steaming cups, he held out one for Levi who accepted it with "Thanks" and he sit behind his desk with his own cup. 

Levi could tell just by smelling that the tea was high quality. His assumption was right when he took a sip. In the military, even though pretty much everything tasted better than it did in the underground, it wasn't easy to find rare tea leaves. And he learnt to enjoy them while he could. 

Two men were sipping on their drinks in a comfortable silence until Erwin spoke. "It won't break, Levi."

Realizing he referred to the way Levi was holding the cup, Levi _tsked_, ready to tell him to mind his own business but stopped dead in his tracks with what the blonde man said next. "I made sure of it."

Levi frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Erwin took another sip, his gaze on Levi, began to answer evenly. "I came across an utensil store in the Stohess while I was there. The owner was producing high quality kitchen tools for the military which looked rather exquisite and solid. These cups caught my eye so I asked him if they would break. He assured me they wouldn't."

Levi was speechless for a while, he actually felt himself gawking. Because the way Erwin talked felt like he bought these with Levi in his mind. _But, why would he?_

"For me?" he mumbled.

Erwin looked taken aback with the sudden question. His eyes returned to his hands. "I thought it would be nice." then he cleared his throat, and turned to Levi once again, his voice more audible this time. "I'd love to buy more for others, but more than two would be above my budget." he said, smiling unconvincingly so. 

Levi felt a lump in his throat. Before doing anything stupid, he grabbed his cup by the handle, looking at the blonde as he finished his tea and met with his content gaze. "Thank you. I appreciate it, I truly do."

Living in such poverty meant that you had to live with what you're able to get. And you had to accustom yourself to stay unharmed. Living without parents meant that there weren't anyone to protect you from those harms. Some guy who taught you how to fight wouldn't give a shit about what you like. You would have no one to expect nice gifts from. Even if you had someone, such as your friends, they wouldn't afford to buy gifts for you anyway. In underground, you didn't have the privilege of someone going out of their way to give you a present just because they thought it would be nice. It was the _first_ time ever that Levi had received such a thoughtful thing. And it meant a lot to him. More than he could show.

But apparently he was able to, since Erwin's face lit up and he was visibly relaxed. Which was another thing in itself for Levi to gawk at because it felt like seeing the sun so bright for the first time. He should have look away, but he couldn't.

"I'm glad to hear that, Levi." 


End file.
